


"I think you're falling for me"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [22]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flirting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine





	"I think you're falling for me"

Peter smiled at me when I walked in. I watched him as I approached him, he was listening to his Walkman. 

“Hey” I mouthed, wondering if he could hear me over the sound of his music.

“Hey” He replied, taking his headphones off. “What’s up?” 

“Nothing” I muttered, shrugging a bit. I paced around the ship, interlacing my hands behind my back. 

I could notice Peter staring, and it made me even more nervous than I already was. He knew I was lying, that something was up for sure. 

I didn’t want to openly admit it, but I was tired of being still, of flirting and him flirting back without any real consequence. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, sure!” 

“Y/N” He reached forward and took me by the hand. “Cut the crap and tell me already” 

“Tell you what?” I asked, a bit flirtatiously, as I turned to him.

“Whatever it is that you want to tell me” Peter gently tugged at my hand, slowly bringing me closer to him.

“Not that I actually wanted to tell you anything” I obliged, walking closer to him myself. “I just wanted to see you” 

“Okay…” His eyes locked with mine, even if his brow still furrowed with concern and curiosity. 

My heart sped up when I made my mind to take the first step. I wrapped my arms around his neck, forcing myself to keep looking into his eyes. 

I watched Peter for a moment, studying his reaction. I had told myself that all I needed to do was make the first move, that he would drop his guard if I did and finally reciprocate some way other than flirting. 

“What are you doing?” He didn’t move at first, but he didn’t push me away either.

“What do you think I’m doing, Quill?” I arched my eyebrows, hoping the gesture was eloquent enough.

A small smile slowly appeared on his lips, and his hand then softly pressed against the small of my back, bringing me even closer to him.

“I think you’re falling for me” Peter grinned at me, almost smuggly.

“And I think you’re stupid” I poked him in the chest, making him chuckle and breaking his smug expression until it became a fond one.

His hand then softly cupped my cheek, and I could read the love reflected in his eyes as he stared at me.

“I’ve never told you this, but… You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen” He whispered, like I was suddenly his whole world.

“Flatterer” I smiled, and so did he in response.

“I stand corrected, the most beautiful being” His sweet smile turned to a smug one once again, even if playfully. “Apart from me, of course” 

“You love the sound of your own voice, huh?” I rolled my eyes, growing impatient.

“I mean, it’s a pretty sexy-” Seeing as he didn’t shut up, I interrupted him, smashing my lips on his. 

Peter didn’t hesitate to reciprocate, and the kiss grew more intense and passionate as we clung on to each other. I didn’t know how long we were kissing for, just that we only pulled away when we ran out of oxygen.

We stared into each other’s eyes, willing to give each other just a little bit of personal space. His hand was still in my back, my arms were still around his neck and our torsos were resting against each other still.

“Wow, Y/N” He awkwardly cleared his throat, averting his gaze. “You-”

“Just shut up” I told him, grinning. 

Peter grinned too, lovingly, and placed a soft kiss in my forehead.


End file.
